Usagi and Mamoru: One of a kind Love 100 theme
by usamamo
Summary: Drabbles, some short, some long, all Usagi and Mamoru. I'll try to update often. Reviews will speed me up so please R&R.
1. Panic

A/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble. Some will probably be longer than the 100 words. Please review.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I borrowed the themes. Story is my own. This will apply to all following chapters.

Panic

She plopped down at the counter next to him, her excitement was almost palpable. He squirmed in his seat, he had been waiting there for an hour for her.

"Motoki-onii-san, one chocolate fudge milkshake please." She chirped.

"Sure thing Usagi-chan. Say you're in an exceptionally cheery mood today, did something great happen?" asked Motoki as he prepared her milkshake.

"It's the last day of school! It's vacation time, no more studying until fall. I can sleep as late as I want, read Manga and watch TV. Of course I'm in a good mood." she slurped her milkshake happily.

"Odango Atama, someone with your grades surely must need to go to summer school." said Mamoru unkindly.

"I'll have you know Baka that not only am I free from summer school but I even get to go on vacation for 2 weeks starting tomorrow with my family to the beach! So you can just stuff your nasty comments because nothing will ruin my high. You will just have to find someone else to annoy while I'm having fun." she finished her shake quickly, thanked Motoki and left without another glance at him.

"Motoki!" yelled Mamoru to his informant on all things pertaining to his Odango.

"Hai." Motoki began to panic.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"Oops?"


	2. One Touch

One Touch

Mamoru sat on the counter with gritted teeth, it was Valentine's Day, the most dreaded day of the year. This year was no different than all the others preceding it. The object of his fury was standing about 3 feet to his left completely oblivious to the anger directed at him as Mamoru tried to set fire to the kid's hair with just his eyes.

He studied the pimply faced youth with disgust. It wasn't so much that he disapproved of pimply faced youths, after all, it was part of life and everyone had to go through it even though he has never had such blemishes on his own visage, but rather that he was already the tenth boy that afternoon to have come into the arcade to present his Odango with a box of fancy chocolates as a token of his love. Added to the ten valentines, four bouquets of flowers, five copies of her favorite manga, three stuffed bunnies, and 32 invitations to "go out sometime" he had finally reached the end of his rope. He turned his ire to the petite girl sitting next to him, his blood pressure rising with each passing second.

For her part, Usagi had squealed with delight at each gift that was presented to her and thanked her admirers gracefully, but had firmly turned down all of their offers to go out. She had seemed somewhat surprised by all the attention though, since it happens every year, Kama only knows why the girl would still be shocked.

She had her back turned to Mamoru and was firmly rejecting yet another suitor kindly when said pimply faced youth reached out to try to grab her hand. Like lightning Mamoru caught the young man's wrist mid way to its objective. Three pairs of stunned eyes met his icy cold blue ones.

"The lady said no. Now run along before she has to say it again."

The boy didn't need to be told twice, he turned and tripped over his own feet in his haste to get to the exit.

"Baka!" Usagi stood up to face her nemesis, planting two hands firmly on his broad chest. "I was handling it. If you didn't have the manners of a caveman, maybe you'd get a box of chocolates once in a while." Mamoru lost all of his focus and could feel nothing but the warmth that radiated from her palms on his chest. It spread all through him until his anger was replaced with another emotion that his Odango frequently draws out of him. He opened his mouth to defend himself but nothing came out. She turned and stalked out of the café in a huff.

Mamoru sat back down on his stool and wondered how one touch could leave him speechless. A slow smile spread on his face when his gaze reached the counter, she had been so focused on being angry at him that she had forgotten all about her haul.

A/N: As usual I'd appreciate all feedback on these stories.


	3. Chocolate

Chocolate

"Hey Usagi-chan, what are you looking at?" Makoto asked as she neared the girl staring longingly.

"It's these Christmas chocolate calendars. There is a chocolate inside each day of the month of December until Christmas. You're supposed to open one every day." explained Usagi seriously.

"That sounds like the perfect thing for you. It combines chocolate and Christmas, why don't you get one?" asked Mako.

"Well, you see, I always want to but I'm not very patient and I always end up eating all of them on the first day. So I don't get them anymore." said Usagi with a huge sigh.

They walked out of the store without noticing the young man that was on the other side of the chocolate aisle intensely eavesdropping. Mamoru quickly picked out 25 different calendars and paid for them at the counter.

Later at Crown

"Konwa Motoki-onii-san."

"Oh, Usagi-chan, I'm glad to see you, there is a present here that someone left for you." said Motoki with a big smile. "I think it's from a secret admirer." He handed her a giant box wrapped cheerfully with paper adorned with pink Christmas trees.

"Honto? For me?" asked Usagi in anticipation. "What is it?"

"I don't know what it is but I'm curious too. Why don't you open it right now?" encouraged Motoki.

"Wah! It's a lot of chocolate Christmas calendars! There are 25 different ones!" exclaimed Usagi loudly.

Motoki frowned, "I don't understand, how come there are so many?"

"Well, you know the Odango Toki, she has no restraint or discipline. This way her admirer probably figured she can eat a whole calendar every day until Christmas!" said a familiar voice.

"Baka! You're just jealous that someone obviously cares very much for me." she shouted at Mamoru before grabbing her goodies and retreating to a far away booth with Makoto to gossip about the possible identity of her secret admirer.

"Yeah Mamoru, _someone_ clearly cares very much for Usagi-chan." said Motoki with a smile.

Mamoru blushed fiercely but couldn't keep the big smile spreading across his face as he looked at his best friend and nodded.


	4. Button

Button

To My Odango,

From the moment that you collided into my neat regimented life, I've not been able to bring it out of chaos. I can never say the right things in front of you. I can never bring forth the same easy affection in your eyes that everyone and anyone else can, so I settle for the rage that I know come easily to those same kind eyes because at least that is a strong emotion albeit not the one I'm longing to see.

I thought that I had become accustomed to my lonely existence or at least had reached a comfortable acceptance but then I saw your smile burst forth like sunshine and it all came crashing down on me. I feel empty if I do not have a run in with you every day. Even if those are just exchanges of barbed insults and leave me bruised and on the sidewalk, they bring a smile to my face.

I don't know how someone as calm and collected as myself can be provoked to shouting and childish taunting in public but I think that it is because I have never felt as deeply about anything as I do about you and all you do and say affect me like nothing else ever has or will.

I do deeply regret the tears that I cause on quite a regular basis but your cheerful disposition makes me think that they don't last all that long anyway. I wonder if your carefree nature also enables you to dismiss my existence as quickly or do you think of me even for a fraction of the time that I think of you.

All that I am is at your mercy.

Mamoru

He read over his words or the millionth time. It was a habit of his, coming home and writing to her on his laptop after every argument they have that ends particularly badly. There have been many variations of this letter filed away in his top-secret folder that he reserves just for letters like these to a particular girl. He hit the "save" button once again and wondered whether he would ever hit the "send" button.


	5. Christmas

Christmas

"I bet you still believe in the Easter Bunny too, Odango Atama." jeered Mamoru.

"Baka, I'm not saying that Santa Claus is real but one should still believe in the magic of Christmas. Besides, how can you ever get your wish if you don't believe?" argued Usagi.

"No one can grant me what I wish, Odango Atama." he said with a strange trace of longing.

It had been another futile argument that went no where. She watched as he left and resolved to show him the magic of Christmas if it killed her. She rationalized that it wasn't because she felt saddened at his lack of holiday cheer or that she wanted to be the one person to bring joy to him, no, no, she just wanted to win an argument.

It was almost midnight on Christmas eve when Sailor Moon alighted softly on Mamoru's balcony with her bags full of goodies, she thanked Kama that the sliding door was unlocked. That would have really put a hitch in her plans. She took out the Luna pen that she had snuck from her feline guardian and turned herself into Santa Claus fully equipped with flying sleigh and reindeers.

She was not eager to test out the flying bit unless she had to but thought it important she had the whole ensemble ready just in case. She snuck into the living room as quietly as she could with all of her luggage and quickly went to work.

She was able to accomplish what she wanted in 30 minutes. The fake Xmas tree equipped with it's own lights took 5 mins to put up, she threw on the balls and tinsel in half that. She pinned down pine boughs and hollies on every flat surface that she could find, hanging the lights on the walls took her the longest. When she was finally satisfied with her handiwork she was ready for act two.

Mamoru woke up with a start. He thought he heard a very loud "Ho, Ho, Ho" coming from his living room. _Had the Odango really rubbed off on him that much, or maybe he was still feeling guilty about their argument._ He armed himself with the bedside lamp and crept out of his bedroom as another louder round of "Ho, Ho, Ho" sounded.

He nearly keeled over at the sight of his now fully decorated living room and dropped the lamp. He stared wide-eyed at the crazy person responsible for the loud "Ho, Ho, Ho" in the middle of the room.

The crazy vision in front of him spoke, "Chiba Mamoru, you should be getting coal in your stocking this year but a very lovely young lady had written to me about your loss of faith in Christmas magic and I decided to drop by to remind you."

He noticed the giant belly giggling at each word and rubbed his eyes. "I'm hallucinating." he mumbled.

"This is not a dream Mamoru, this special girl asked me to pay you a special visit to show you that there is magic left in this world. Come and see for yourself." Santa said a bit snappily.

Mamoru followed Santa to the balcony thinking any minute now he would wake from his weird dream but realized the freezing air coming from the balcony was real as it raised goosebumps all over his bare arms. His jaw dropped at the sight of the sleigh and reindeers floating on air outside his balcony.

Santa climbed none too gracefully into the sleigh and the whole thing dipped precariously. Before his mind could catch up with him, he blurted, "If you're really the big guy then how come you didn't bring me what I wished for?"

Santa was stunned that the Baka had actually wished for something and thought quickly to answer. "You have ceased to believe in me, it takes the power and magic of your faith to make your wish come true."

Mamoru felt the words come out even as he willed his hand across his mouth, "I wished for Odango to love me." his hand finally responded and the result was a harsh slap to his own face.

Santa gasped and almost fell off the already unsteady sleigh. Her heart was bursting at the words she heard. She gingerly got off the deathtrap and back on the sturdy balcony. "Don't you think that she already does? I'm kinda standing here as living proof." he giggled his belly.

He knew he was pushing his luck even as he mumbled, "I was kinda hoping for her in a bow."

"Man, you're a tough customer." Santa grumbled back already with a gleeful plan in mind. "Turn around and close your eyes. NO Peeking!" Santa ordered. Mamoru dutifully did as he was told, he felt oddly like a recalcitrant child caught out of bed by Santa.

"Baka, you can turn around now." He turned at the voice and saw his beloved Usagi in a bow. "Ohmigod! He's real! You're my present." He grabbed her in a fierce embrace before she could speak. It was long moments before they broke apart.

Usagi looked at him with a triumphant smile, "Mamo-chan, I won our argument."

A/N: I did take artistic liberties with the Luna Pen, I hope you don't mind. I am thinking about writing this out as a full length story. Let me know what you think.


	6. Tuesday

Don't own so please don't sue.

Tuesdays

Motoki looked up to see his best friend come into the arcade as he automatically pours a cup of black coffee for him. He notices Mamoru glancing at the corner booth filled with 4 girls talking in hushed tones as he sat at his usual spot on the counter. They catch his look and all flushed with guilt.

Motoki cocked an eyebrow as he noted the exchange, "Hey Mamoru, where do you think Usagi chan is today? The girls all showed up extra early and told me to get their orders as quick as I can."

"The Odango probably has detention today, those girls are lucky. They'll be rushing out of here any minute now." Mamoru predicted with a smile.

Almost as if he willed their actions, the girls exclaimed at the time and rushed to pack up their things as they rushed out of the door en masse bidding a quick farewell to the two men. "How did you know they were going to do that?" Motoki asked perplexed. "It's Tuesday." said Mamoru with a shrug.

At that time, a beautiful blonde girl rushed into the arcade with a full plate covered with tin foil looking frantically around for an unsuspecting victim to try out her newest concoction. Motoki looked at Mamoru with dawning understanding as he watched his friend pull out a roll of antacids and popped 3 like candy. The beautiful girl made her way slowly to the counter watching both men with hope in her eyes. Mamoru quickly handed Motoki the half full roll of antacids and murmured quietly, "Tuesday is home-ec day."


	7. Rituals

Rituals

He told himself that he was just taking his time, enjoying his morning rituals. If he had decided to take extra time with his coffee, it is just because he had plenty of time to get to his morning classes and he wanted to take time to smell the roses. After whiling away a quarter hour he finally steps out of his condo building and for someone that is in absolutely no rush this morning he curiously checks the time on his watch. He quickly trots into the middle of the busy Juuban downtown district yet when he reached the intersection he stops and waits. He leans his back against a bookstore located at the corner after he picks up a copy of the morning paper and despite reading the serious news story of the latest youma attack at the park which was anything but amusing, he finds that he cannot control the stunning smile that bloomed on his face as he heard the familiar distant sounds of his morning ritual arriving right on time.

"Pretty girl late for school, please move out of the way!" He schools his features to a proper stern expression as he counts silently down from 5. Bracing himself for the coming impact he takes a giant step out from his waiting spot and is immediately ploughed over by a soft, slender body, with silky blonde tresses covering his face like a veil. He is so stunned at their intimate contact that he missed the quick smile that lit up the small heart shaped face before it was also quickly schooled into one of proper indignation.

He gets ready for the usual barrage of insults to fly and realizes as their fight escalates that neither one of them has moved to get up, he was still holding her sprawled on top him in the middle of the sidewalk. Suddenly, the sound of a distant bell chimes and she is on her feet in no time. While he is still aching for the loss of her warmth she tosses a final scathing remark at him. He misses the blush on her cheeks as she resumes her mad dash to school. He checks his watch to see that he'll be late and plans out his afternoon ritual as he rushed to his morning classes.

**AN**: Hi all, I do realize that it's been a very very long time since I've written anything and that's due to serious writer's block and lack of ideas, but I've not disappeared and if I have anything kicking around in my head I'll be sure to post them. Keep staying tuned and please review.


	8. Collision

Collision

He hated carnivals, all the noise and people just didn't suit him but he found himself going there hoping to catch a glimpse of golden odangos. He found only Motoki and Reika.

She hated the library and would never have wanted to trade a beautiful day at a bustling carnival for the quiet and smell of musty books but she found herself looking for a glimpse of an ugly green jacket. She saw only Ami.

He headed to the mall thinking that she may be there shopping for a birthday present for Motoki's upcoming birthday party next week. He found Unazuki there doing that instead.

She went to the park thinking he may have decided to study under the shade of the big elm tree by the lake. She found Minako playing volleyball instead.

He ran over to the new ice cream store for its grand opening thinking for sure that he would hear her tinkling laughter but found Makoto in line picking up provisions for their girls' night.

She rushed over to the museum to check out the new art exhibit betting that she'll see those dark blue eyes twinkling with evil humor but bumped into Rei bursting to share her interest in fine art.

In the arcade a group of young people discussed the odd interactions they've all had that day with either Mamoru or Usagi and wondered if they should interfere or let the two of them continue to fumble along.

Outside the doors of the arcade two very disappointed people made their way to the arcade with their heads dejectedly hung low from opposite directions and spectacularly collided into one another.

AN: Please review.


End file.
